Akane
Mirai Katou, otherwise known as the Stone's Mirai of the Lava Release, is a prominent S-Rank kunoichi of the Village Hidden in the Stone: Iwagakure, and a former test subject in an experiment operated by the semi-religious and shadowy organization known as the Black Hand. As the daughter produced by a love affair between nin of the Will of Fire and the Will of Stone, Mirai's affinities to both Fire and Earth natured chakra would appear to run through her blood itself, born to the nigh-extinct Katou Clan of Iwagakure. Due to this birth, Mirai is the current clan heiress of the Katou Clan, and has connections, though minute, to the Great Nation of Konoha. Having been birthed from two prominent shinobi, if Mirai was born from a natural union, her life would perhaps be cut out for her from the beginning, leading a great life with little to no difficulties, though as she was born out of an affair such a thing was not to be expected. Due to being unplanned, her father blamed her mother for birthing a child from his own seed and left for Konoha, leaving Mirai to grow up alone under the care of a single parent in her mother. Born from exceptional talent on both sides, Mirai was considered to be a natural kunoichi, seemingly demonstrating an ability to rapidly learn and soak up whatever information was put before her at a dizzying pace, causing her to become well-reputed within her clan as a potential prodigy the likes of which the Katou clan had never quite put out before. While the Katou Clan was well known for their impeccable chakra control in both nature and shape transformation, Mirai was born with a tremendous level of chakra for any individual of her clan, and as a result appeared to have the potential to ascend leaps and bound beyond what would be expected by an ordinary member of the Katou Clan. Entering the Shinobi Academy at just five years old, Mirai demonstrated a remarkable performance, rapidly absorbing virtually everything the academy had to offer and seemingly surpassing even these expectations. Mirai was even recorded to have accidentally burned a child during her years in the Ninja Academy after instinctively demonstrating the culmination of her unique lineage, Lava Release before even achieving the rank of genin. Due to her prodiguous talent and her newfound power, the children in the academy, some out of fear and some out of admiration, began to refer to as "Lavagirl", much to Mirai's ire. Despite her own talent, Mirai still wished to befriend those in the Academy, though being the genius she was, such a task proved to be quite difficult, only managing to make few strong friendships with those either older than her, or born heirs to a clan. Demonstrating her newfound abilities to her clan, Mirai was given the equivalent of information one would typically consider to be too far beyond a six year old's ability to mentally comprehend in terms of the workings of Nature and Shape Transformation; but much to the surprise of most of her clan, Mirai appeared to be following along and at times even filling in the blanks of information she was not directly taught, leaving her maternal relations in awe. Powers and Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Physical Prowess Body Modifications Ninjutsu *'Execution By Kiss:' Referred to as a trick she picked up on during her time as a hostage captured by the Black Hand, this technique is considered to be particularly useful when pulled off correctly. While not directly engaging in the technique, Akane is capable of using one of the lesser known functions of this technique to determine the elemental affinities of an opponent by smelling or licking them, though due to her self-image, she often prefers to smell opponents. Upon kissing a soon to become victim, Akane can absorb and assimilate all of an opponent's chakra by merely kissing them, as well as their elemental affinities, seemingly reinforcing and strengthening pre-existing affinities as well as gaining access to the nature transformations they possessed themselves. Akane is also capable of draining an opponent's soul through this technique after robbing them of their chakra, in a manner akin to that of the Human Path's abilities, seemingly allowing her to rapidly attain the knowledge of her target upon their "execution." While her nature transformation prowess naturally is tremendous, perhaps outstanding within the Shinobi World, Akane's usage of this technique has garnered her access to all five basic elemental affinities, as well as expanded and reinforced her Fire and Earth release mastery to proficient levels for an advanced nature transformation specialist. Due to her immense chakra reserves, Akane requires no such thing as an alternate body to handle the chakra she assimilates. *'Temporary Paralysis: '''Another trick she learned from her days with the Black Hand, this technique allows Akane to seemingly physically restrain an opponent, as if they had been tied up in invisible steel ropes. The victim has their movement suddenly restrained as well as becomes debilitated for a short period of time, which would generally allow Akane to strike again or to take an opponent into custody. As a result, Akane is considered to be quite capable of stopping criminals or lesser shinobi in the midst of an act, from which point she can rapidly incapacitate them. Akane is skilled enough to seemingly paralyze multiple targets simultaneously with incredible intensity. However, alternatively, Akane demonstrates the ability to temporararily paralyze her opponent by simply looking at her target directly into their eyes, at which point she can do anything stated prior, or even perform the Execution By Kiss technique, draining them of both their soul and chakra while leaving an opponent entirely helpless to do anything to her whatsoever. *'Hiding with Camouflage Technique:' As a former Black Hand operative and kunoichi, Akane is considered to be remarkably adept in the use of this particular technique as well, enabling her to become one of the most valuable kunoichi in service of the Hand. In the hands of the most basic shinobi or kunoichi, this technique allows the user to control how light is reflected around his/her body with chakra inflections, erasing an individual's shadow but also even the user's scent. As a result, such a technique is considered to be remarkable useful to those who wish to take up the occupation of a kunoichi within the Shinobi World. However, Mirai's chakra control has allowed her to utilize this technique with the most minute of chakra inflections and with incredible aptitude, seemingly demonstrating the ability to compleely erase her chakra signature with it. Due to the extensive nature of this technique, when utilized by Akane the young kunoichi becomes almost entirely undetectable, with only veteran shinobi who possess extremely niche abilities even standing a chance of overcoming her mastery of this technique; capable in it's own right of fooling sensory-type ninja and wielders of dojutsu. *'Hiding in Surface Technique: Another technique used for a similar purpose as the Hiding in Camouflage Technique, Akane has demonstrated the ability to seemingly phase through her surroundings at will, allowing her to rapidly avoid an incoming attack by phasing through a surrounding surface; as well as travel through that surface virtually undetected. Due to the sense of temporary intangibility this technique grants, Akane has demonstrated the ability to utilize this technique remarkably efficiently, capable of suddenly phasing through the ground and appearing an opponent. When combined with the Camouflage variant of the Hiding Techniques, Akane becomes virtually undetectable and capable of traversing almost all things, perhaps with the exception of certain barriers which then tend not to extend their perimeter to subturranean levels, allowing her to sneak in regardless. In addition, as most barriers depend on detection of chakra, Akane's using of Hiding with Camouflage allows her to enter behind enemy lines without risk. *'''Hidden Doorway Technique: An underrated ninjutsu, though highly rated in her line of work, Akane, upon contact with some semblance of a wall, is capable of causing a hole that ripples and shapes itself into a doorway, allowing her to seemingly pass through structural and architectural obstructions she otherwise should not be able to based on her positioning in a building or complex. In addition, by placing a seal on the wall itself, the door can be locked for anyone else wishing to enter, allowing her to disappear through a wall without being followed, or to simply cause her opponents to become "spooked". *'Transformation Technique: '''Due to her impeccable chakra control, Akane is considered to have a considerable mastery of the Transformation technique. A technique along the lines of being virtually perfect for infiltration, Akane has demonstrated the ability to transform herself into another person, animal, or even an inanimate object for a variety of purposes, demonstrating a fluid usage and mastery of this technique. Exhibiting the ability to utilize this in battle, as well as in areas such as intelligence gather and diversions, Akane has demonstrated the ability to transform clones into inanimate objects such as weapons, as well as animals and large creatures. Due to her skill with it, she is capable of perfectly replicating anything that she transforms into without showing even the slightest difference from the original. Akane can take on the physical abilities of her transformation, and appears to seemingly maintain a near permanent transformation technique almost effortlessly. Combined with Akane's ability to imitate the voices of others, she has demonstrated the ability to seemingly perfectly and effortlessly "shapeshift". Kekkei Genkai Lava Release As a kunoichi who bears an epithet which revolves around the Lava Release nature transformation and bloodline limit, it should go without saying that Mirai is exceptionally talented in the art of Lava Release, and is considered to be one of the greatest bearers of the particular elemental affinity of her generation to a level perhaps on the boundaries of nature transformation's capabilities. Against other users of Lava Release, Mirai is known to have such impeccable control over what she considers to be ''her dominion that she has demonstrated the ability to redirect and assimilate the magma being used against her, as well as seemingly mimic Water Release and utilize pre-existing sources of "lava" in battle instead of generating them from her more than ample chakra reserves. With her obscene natural level of talent only further augmented While Lava Release is renowned for being able to take a multitude of different forms, rendering the potential capabilities of Lava Release seemingly multifarious and tremedously versatile, most wielders only possess the ability to manifest a single volcanic substance out of the wide range of potential substances that fall within the category of volcanic materials. However, Mirai demonstrates a unique affinity as well as aptitude with Lava Release, seemingly taken to limits far beyond that which is easily replicated naturally by the natural potential of most shinobi or kunoichi. Mirai demonstrates the unique ability to harness the power of multiple forms of Lava Release almost effortlessly, seemingly having an extremely unique variant of Lava Release manifesting itself as multiple volcanic materials. However, according to her own experimentation, such a feat is less likely to be an inborn power to her, but rather attributed to multiple factors that would appear to culminate to allow her to have the potential to become the pinnacle of Lava Release; including but not limited to the immense levels of chakra control and the Hiden technique her clan possesses, as well as the experimentation done on every aspect of her uniquely anomalous Lava Release by the organization known as the Black Hand and by herself in an attempt to gain a greater grasp over her own might. As a result, Mirai demonstrates the ability to seemingly recreate and harness the power of many known styles of Lava Release alongside what is commonly perceived to be her own original form in magma, excluding the unique acidic mud of the Fifth Mizukage due to not possessing her unique genetic makeup. Due to this degree of mastery over Lava Release, Mirai appears to be able to fluidly harness and utilize simultaneously, or atleast in rapid succession a wide variety of different materials, maximizing her versatility on the battlefield. While Mirai's inventive mind is often busy attempting to experiment with different ratios of the elemental chakra composing her Lava Release, among other such contributing factors to what produces the various types of "lava", Mirai is known for more commonly employing the forms of: magma, obsidian, ash, quicklime, and vulcanized rubber in battle, finding these more than adequate to seemingly face any foe. Having a knowledge of the properties of each of the materials she harnesses in battle, Mirai's assortment of Lava Release forms appear to allow her to combat ninjutsu of particular elemental attributes extremely well, such as is the case for the orthodox usage of Fire, Lightning, and Earth Release natures. Despite the tremendous prowess in Nature Transformation exhibited by Mirai, she is also similarly skilled in the art of Shape Transformation, allowing her to achieve powerful, yet strange feats all the same, with the power of the form and movement of her chakra and thus her "lava" then allowing her to move and manipulate lava in ways that would seem abnormal for the substance to move in. As a result, with the yellow-white hot and incredibly dense magma from her Lava Release, Mirai has demonstrated the ability to utilize with extreme capability, when apart from prouducing streams she can create forms of magma. Mirai's command over magma is said to be such that it allows her the potential to take down entire villages. Mirai's command over the first aspect of shape transformation as it relates to magma includes but is not limited to techniques such as: creating clones of herself made of magma that can perform ninjutsu and explode into lava upon impact, cause magma, or pillars of magma to erupt from the ground, animate magma itself to create monstrous creatures such as dragons and titans in a similar manner to the Wood Release of the First Hokage, and even mimic the techniques of an Otsutsuki, creating a gargantuan battle avatar by applying shape transformation onto her lava in the form of a great ape. In fact, Mirai has demonstrated the ability to mimic the Four Tails jinchuriki and utilize chakra flow to enter Lava Release Chakra Mode, gaining the ability to use nintaijutsu, open up lakes of magma, and even raise volcanoes. Due to Shape Transformation, Mirai is capable of changing not only the form, but also the movement of material produced by Lava Release. As a result, while magma is given the reputation of moving slowly, Mirai is capable of flowing lava across the ground at high-speed, and seemingly moving magma in naturally improbable ways, such as by utilizing the sheer speed her lava flows under her power; Mirai has demonstrated the ability to create a cyclonic motion of lava, for all intents and purposes being a cyclone composed of magma. At the maximum extents of each facet of chakra control, Mirai is capable of becoming living magma itself which she can freely manipulate as if an extension of herself, as well as merge with pre-existing lava. As living magma, Mirai is exceedingly hot, seemingly gravely burning her opponents upon the slightest of contact, as well as robbing the strength of; if not completely melting most weapons and metallic objects that come into contact with her or absorb enough of the thermal energy she exudes. Alternatively, Mirai is even capable of causing weapons to become too hot to hold. However, as stated prior, Mirai's multifaceted Lava Release does not stop at merely magma, as Mirai has demonstrated the ability to create, shape, and manipulate vulcanized rubber. Dodai possesses the Lava Release kekkei genkai, allowing him to combine both fire and earth natured chakra, which he can use to create and manipulate the form and movements of an extremely durable and rubber-like substance, that was strong enough to withstand multiple of devastating techniques. The rubber-like substance created can be manipulated to serve multiple purposes, such as a rubber wall for defence, or large rubber balls to serve as a crafty distraction. He has also shown that he can manipulate the lava to form a rope out of this rubber that can be used to grab things with and a large tube for added defensive purposes, which was strong enough to absorb and dissipate the impact from Madara's meteorite attack. Unlike the other known users of the Lava Release, Dodai is not only shown to emit the substance from his mouth, but is also able to summon it within his vicinity and from his body.67 *'Quicklime:' *'Obsidian:' *'Ash:' Senjutsu Bukijutsu Taijutsu Nintaijutsu